


Learning to Share

by nctatnightnight



Series: Originally Mystery Member Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Competition, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: The Reader has to take on a group project during winter break and ends up partnered with quite the odd couple of classmates during a growing snowstorm.





	Learning to Share

Frigid air bit your nose and cheeks as you crossed campus for your last lecture before winter break. Mysteriously, Professor Brown was one of the only curmudgeons insisting on holding class on the last day before vacation, but that should be easy. You just needed to survive this last morning and then it was the bus ride back to your place. Hopefully the gentle snow drifting down wouldn’t get any worse.

“_Hey!_” You were startled as Ten caught up to you, pulling the tail of his long scarf from under the strap of his gym bag and wrapping it once more so it shielded his face from the cold. He hooked an arm into yours. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” you sighed, “excited to get home after class and sleep for a few days. We’re only halfway through the semester but I feel like I’m dying.”

“I feel you,” Ten commiserated, “When are you flying out?”

“Wednesday, remember? Can you drive me to the airport?”

“Sorry, babe,” Ten winced, “my Christmas plans got shuffled around so I’m leaving –” he pulled out his phone to check the time, “– in an hour to catch my Lyft to the bus station. I’m gonna run home and pack. Just wanted to let you know.”

“What?!” No fair. The two of you were originally going to sit on the couch and drink wine until neither of you could move.

“You’ll be fine,” he kissed your forehead, “bring a boy home to keep you warm and don’t drink all the wine by yourself.” Ten turned and ran to the bus stop, carefully skirting around the impromptu ice rink that had formed in the campus square. You sighed, trudging your way to class. With your plans for the next couple of days dashed, what were you going to do with your time until you had to fly home?

You scanned the lecture hall, hoping to see if anyone had saved you your usual seat. Thankfully, Doyoung waved you over, pulling your chair out for you as you set your bag down.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern painting his face. He grabbed your empty mug off the table and poured you some hot brew from his thermos. “You look miserable.”

“I’m just so ready for winter break.” You gratefully took your mug back, immediately taking a swig and feeling a little rejuvenated. “When are you heading out of town?”

“I’m not. My family lives just outside the city, remember?”

“Oh, god, you’re right.” You pinched the bridge of your nose in exasperation. “Sorry. I’m more out of it than I thought.”

“You could really use a break, huh?”

“Certainly. I was looking forward to hanging out with my roommate for the next couple days, but he’s already on his way out of town. I guess I’ll have to decompress alone.”

Doyoung perked up. “Want some company?”

You blushed at the offer, but were interrupted as your professor finally showed up. Doyoung seemed oddly eager to hang out. Was he asking you out on a date? Probably not. For all you knew, he could’ve just been pumped to hang out outside of school. You made a mental note to ask Doyoung what he meant once you reached a break in class.

❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️

The chance never came. You were suddenly shaken partway through class, Doyoung’s elbow sharply jabbing you in the arm to surreptitiously wake you. You’d fallen asleep? Winter break really couldn’t come sooner.

“_Wh-? Whuzzat–_” You quietly slurred as you blinked into consciousness. Doyoung grabbed your notebook and scrawled a note in the margins before sliding it back over to you.

_I can’t believe this. Group project. Due during break._

You bolted upright in your seat. A group project? Seriously?

“… You will be forming independent, but related, theses based around a central subject, one that your group has chosen from the material we’ve covered so far,” Professor Brown droned, “and what makes this a group project is that your theses will not just be related, but will also be informed by each other. Communication is key, after all. You will be taking the conclusions and opinions of your colleagues into careful consideration and incorporating them into your work. This will be short: ten pages each. However, I will also be seeing if your papers can be read in conjunction with one another, as well as independently. Now, go on. Pick a partner over our ten minute break and make sure you come up here and let me know who is with whom.”

The class scrambled, but you and Doyoung stayed put. You had worked together on nearly every project you’d had in any course you’d taken together. Though you wanted to take your extra time to ask about Doyoung’s intentions, you knew it’d be a better use of the ten minutes to discuss subjects now rather than later. A line had formed at the podium at the front of the lecture hall, everyone scribbling their paired names on a list for him to confer with later. You sat tight, waiting for the line to die down.

“Now, class, as we settle back into our seats,” Professor Brown said as the line of students rushed, “I want us to remember the importance of keeping an open mind during a project like this, where we may come across stark differenc–”

The professor was interrupted by the back door of the lecture hall opening in the hush of the room. Into the hall spilled Yuta, a classmate so rarely seen it was easy to forget he was even in this course. He slung his gym bag over his shoulder, panting and out of breath as he tried to sneak into a back row seat.

“Mr. Nakamoto, it’s a pleasure to see you in class,” Professor Brown boomed so the whole class would notice, “you’ll see that we’ve paired up for a project over our winter break. Seeing as the project can’t be done alone, I will pair you up with…”

Everyone shrank in their chairs as Professor Brown scanned the room. Yuta was a more than capable student, but notorious for skipping class for practice and clubs and meetings and doing the bare minimum to get enough credit to keep up. There was no way he’d kept track of all the material from the semester so far, so surely anyone teamed up with him would have to drag him along. You nearly crawled under the desk when Professor Brown’s eyes settled on you and Doyoung.

“You’ll need some smart partners, so we’ll stick you with a couple of over-acheivers. Doyoung, you two will be partnered with Yuta. Now, let’s take some time to brainstorm.”

Before any of you could protest, the click of Professor Brown’s pen interrupted like a gunshot before he himself wrote all three of your names together on the list of pairs.

Yuta stood, wide-eyed and stunned in place for a second before sighing and heading your way. You clutched onto Doyoung’s arm in a death grip.

“_Save me_,” you demanded in a harsh whisper.

“Save _me_,” Doyoung growled back, “this project sucks enough just the two of us. This is a _nightmare_.”

Yuta made his way down your aisle in the shuffle of everyone sitting with their partners.

“Not just that.”

“Wait,” Doyoung noted, “what?”

“Yuta asked me out at the beginning of the semester, we went on one date, he got conveniently busy as always, and then never called again.” You buried your head in Doyoung’s arm, refusing to believe any of this was happening.

“He _WHAT?!_” The exclamation was jarring enough that everyone around you took a glance. Your nails dug into Doyoung’s arm. There was an edge to his bewildered look. “_That_ guy? What?! How did I never hear–”

You cut off his intense whisper and yanked him back down to you. “Jesus Christ, Doyoung, I’m sorry I never said anything; I know we’re friends but it was never an issue since he’s never here.” You were babbling, trying to get all this mess out before Yuta was actually here and adding to it.

“Uhm, hello,” Yuta awkwardly greeted with a small wave, “I guess we’re partners. Mind if I sit down?”

You and Doyoung rapidly pulled away from each other, looking as cool and collected as possible from your recent revelation. Yuta gave you a small, shy smile as he pulled up a chair. The rest of class was torture, just coming up with any idea of what to do and turning down every possibility.

“We’re overthinking this,” you stated ten minutes or so later, pressing your hands down hard on the table. “This won’t take us all week to figure out but we will have to at least use today. Should we go to the library after class?”

“Can’t,” Doyoung said, shaking his head, “they’re switching to winter break hours today.”

“Student cafe?”

“Same.”

“How about one of your places?” Yuta asked. Doyoung gave him a skeptical glance. “We can’t go to my apartment,” he continued sheepishly, “we won’t get any work done with my roommates around.”

“Not my place, either,” Doyoung sighed, “My roommate’s back at the dorm by now and it’s been a giant mess since midterms.”

Both men looked at you now. Ten’s words echoed in your head.

_Bring a boy home to keep you warm and don’t drink all the wine by yourself._

Well, this probably wasn’t what Ten meant, but the sentiment made a fair enough point.

“My place is free. When can you all make it?”

“I have some stuff to tend to real quick after this but I can be over right after,” Doyoung offered eagerly.

Yuta checked the time on his phone. “I have a quick meeting after class but I can come right away when that’s done. I still have your phone number,” he offered with a small smile, “How about I’ll text you when I’m ready to come over?”

“It’s a good thing we’re not asking you to call,” Doyoung laughed to himself, ignoring you as you stared daggers into him. Yuta shot him an equally sharp look, his tongue poking at his cheek as he tried to figure out just what the hell Doyoung was getting at.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️

To your horror, you received a text from both Doyoung and Yuta within seconds of each other. Based on both, you had roughly fifteen minutes to make it look like you lived in relatively civilized conditions. If you were lucky, the fat snowflakes landing on the ground would keep them from showing up too soon. Much to your dismay, the gentle wisps of frost from earlier were giving way to a bit more aggressive tactics.

You had been too preoccupied wondering what Doyoung was up to instead of cleaning. He seemed so oddly bitter towards Yuta. Surely, this must’ve meant he liked you as more than a study buddy, since his behavior more resembled that of a jilted lover than that of a protective friend, but how could you even broach that subject with Yuta around? And, for that matter, Yuta still had your number? How come he never called? Or even texted?

When it came to your lovely mess of a home, you’d really lucked out. At the beginning of his sophomore year, Ten had been given the opportunity to rent his grandparents’ modest starter home – only a convenient distance from the campus – on the condition he find a roommate soon after he moved in. Thankfully, you’d already become fast friends and moved in right away once the invitation was presented. No more dorm, no more R.A. looming down the hall, no more dining plan. Having already lived here for a year, though, it was tiresome learning how to care for a house. Thus, the slight mess that had settled in once winter came.

You sprinted around the living room, picking up clothes and throwing them in the laundry room, grabbing errant dishes and throwing them in the dishwasher. You cranked up the space heater to a level only utilized for when guests were over, and quickly passed over the hardwood in the living room with a broom. It wasn’t the best, but it was better. Glancing out the front window to the darkening grey skies outside, you were amused to find that Yuta’s Uber arrived right as Doyoung finished walking the couple blocks from the bus stop. They paused upon meeting each other at the end of the driveway, a silent standoff before they speedwalked a spontaneous race to the porch, mindful of the icy slush on the ground. A simultaneous knock and doorbell chime sounded just as you reached for the knob and you took a deep, calming breath in vain to appear more casual as you opened the door.

Once you had all settled into the living room, crowded on the floor around the coffee table as you worked, the tension began to die down a little. Really, the paper wasn’t a huge deal. Everyone was just understandably heightened from the annoyance of having to do group work over the break. Despite the collaboration needed, once you all calmed down it was easier to wrap your heads around some ideas. At least, you thought it was.

“Look,” Yuta said, interrupting your momentary silence, “am I allowed to say Doyoung’s idea makes no sense to me?”

“I’m right here,” Doyoung deadpanned, raising his eyebrows as he peered over his glasses, “and my concept is just fine. Isn’t it?” He looked to you, barely waiting for an answer before continuing. “We already started, and I’m pretty sure you don’t really get a say in what we do since you barely come to class. I’m not sure how, or even _if_, you’re passing, but I want no part in it for my grades.”

“Okay, fine,” Yuta conceded weakly, “I was just blowing off steam. You don’t–”

“A simple ‘sorry’ and 'thank you’ would suffice.”

“Uh,” Yuta stared, slack-jawed, eyes darting between Doyoung’s hard gaze and your own bewildered expression, “I’m sorry for taking my stress out on you. Thanks for your efforts and ideas.”

“You’re welcome.” Doyoung wasn’t even regarding him anymore, still tapping on his laptop like this wasn’t some bizarre power play you both just witnessed. You awkwardly snuggled into your hoodie, burying your nose into the plush fabric and distracting Doyoung across the table.

“Cold? I can turn up the heat,” Doyoung offered.

“Oh, thank you,” you smiled sheepishly, “but the heater is already up as high as it’ll go. Just cold outside and the insulation on the house needs replacing.”

Yuta thumbed behind him at the quaint wood stove in the corner of the room. “I’m surprised you use a heater at all. What about a fire?”

“Uh,” you gave an embarrassed chuckle, “it’s not exactly my forte. Not Ten’s, either. This is just easier and more convenient.”

“That’s crazy! Do you have a woodpile in the yard?” Yuta made a move to sit up on his heels. Doyoung shot a quick look his way, gauging him.

“I think so? I think I saw one behind the shed a few months ago.”

“No problem,” Yuta smiled, “I’ll go get some and be right back.”

“Oh!” Doyoung sprang to his haunches as well, “Let me help you.”

“What? Don’t worry about it; it’s no problem,” Yuta smiled, his sweet voice mocking, “I’d hate for you to ruin your nice boots in the snow.”

Doyoung sat back down, scowling and a little wounded as Yuta grabbed his shoes from the front door. His beat-up hiking boots had been sat next to Doyoung’s vintage Redwings, previously mint condition before today’s trial by fire. Yuta loosely slipped on the boots by the back door and threw on his coat before valiantly marching outside to investigate.

It wasn’t like Yuta was wrong. He was a bit more rugged whereas Doyoung was a little more prim. Yuta seemed to live and breathe in sweats and jeans and flannel and hoodies – an actual sporty type who liked to fill his spare time with bike rides through the woods or camping at the river during the summer. He even smelled nice and woodsy. During your one date you recalled he smelled like musk and pine needles and even coffee. Doyoung, on the other hand, had a modest collection of handsome bags that paired well with his sleek capsule wardrobe made up of soft neutrals and smooth textiles. You always liked his somewhat floral cologne that reminded you of stores you were both too broke to shop at. Mysteriously, you hooked on how he also happened to smell like coffee.

Doyoung chewed on his lip as he flipped through his notes in his notebook and on his laptop. He slipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, by the way, for acting weird. I’m sure it’s obvious that I feel some way about you and I should’ve said something forever ago.” You froze, perked up at his brazen admission. So you _weren’t_ going crazy, after all. “I hate to admit I’m a little jealous,” Doyoung continued shyly, “but, I mean, he’s gorgeous and nice.”

You leaned forward, giving his hand on the table a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, I’m just glad you told me. We’ll figure this out after this whole mess of a project, okay? We can go to that cafe I like.” Doyoung gave you a small smile, interrupted as Yuta kicked the backdoor in, his arms piled high with firewood and kindling.

“Thank god this stuff was covered, or we’d really be up shit creek,” he laughed boisterously as he kicked his boots off and nudged the door closed. He padded into the living room and gently dropped the pile by the wood stove. “So, if I’m correct in assuming this wood pile is ancient, am I also correct in assuming you have no idea how to light a fire?” You blushed, eagerly kneeling up to join him. Doyoung rolled his eyes. He mumbled an excuse to go use the bathroom.

You suddenly found yourself alone with Yuta for the first time in months. He shrugged off his coat and quickly hung it back up by the front door and returned, dropping to a squat next to the wood stove. He checked to make sure the flume was clear, showed you how to arrange the wood over the kindling, and handed you a match to light. You clapped triumphantly as the fire crackled to life. Yuta offered you a high five and you couldn’t stifle your giggle as you accepted. The touch lingered. Your cheeks warmed as Yuta gently held your hand. “I’m so sorry, by the way,” he said meekly, “for never calling. I just got so busy and then I was just super embarrassed and I was positive you wanted nothing to do with me. Every few days I thought about your number in my phone and considered at least just texting you. Sorry for being a giant wuss.”

“No!” You quickly countered, squeezing his hand, “No, no, no, I understand. I’d probably feel the same if I were you.”

Yuta gave you the warmest smile, his hand squeezing back at yours and quickly releasing as Doyoung walked back from the bathroom. He looked concerned. “Have you seen outside?”

Getting up, you and Yuta both joined Doyoung as he opened the front curtain. Sheets of snow were drifting across the lawn and street beyond, piling up and glistening. The slush on the sidewalk and driveway had completely snowed over and more by now.

“Oh, shit,” Yuta mumbled, “how am I going to get home now?”

“Do you have basic channels?” Doyoung asked, pointing at the cute little TV in the room. “We can see if there’s a weather report so we can get a better idea of what’s available.”

You nodded quickly, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. Just as you found the news confirming that, indeed, tomorrow’s snow drift was early and stronger than predicted, a buzz sounded throughout the house. The electronics surged before suddenly dying out with a crackle. The three of you stood, looking at each other in the growing dim of the living room as the stormy sky outside grew darker.

It was as good a time as any to break out the wine, you figured. The boys watched curiously as you opened the fridge and pulled out your two boxes of wine. You set one on the counter, then clicked open the kitchen window to toss the other box into a pile of snow in the backyard to keep cool. Twisting off the cap, you nearly drank straight from the box when you noticed Doyoung and Yuta staring. Sighing, you grabbed three cups from the cupboard and poured one for each of you. The boys got the hint and came forward. You clinked your cups and each took a sip of the cheap wine.

“Generator?” Yuta asked optimistically. You shook your head.

“Am I imposing if I ask to crash on the couch tonight?” Doyoung sighed, grimacing at the sour aftertaste. Again, you shook your head.

“If anything I assumed you’d both already figured you should hunker down here for the night,” you mumbled, “and the stove is now the hottest thing in the house. We’ll all camp in the living room.”

❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️

Thankfully, with a gas stove in the kitchen, dinner was easy enough to scrap together with the help of some candles and a headlamp Yuta had found out in the shed during his expedition. The mood was kept light enough, the boys even managing to warm up to each other some, and conditions were kept civilized as the water was still running for the time being. However, things still felt tense. You’d settled for sitting in the exact middle of Yuta and Doyoung, finding that if you sat a centimeter closer to either of them where you were all bundled up in front of the fire, they attempted to scoot closer to you.

The box of wine felt suspiciously light as you noticed Doyoung shiver. “Got any extra blankets?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, “in the hall closet. Want me to go get them?”

“No, no,” Doyoung shook his head with a smile, “I’m sure I’ll find my way.” He switched on his phone’s flashlight and ventured down the hall. You turned back, gasping into a laugh as you noticed Yuta had silently slid up next to you. You hushed yourself, trying not to giggle at his sudden proximity. It was, admittedly, really nice to hang out again, even under these circumstances.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Yuta whispered, “but would you go out with me again? Give me another chance?”

“What? Of course,” you found yourself whispering, blushing from the wine and his face so close to yours, “I’ve just been waiting for you to ask.” Yuta smiled, his sweet grin making you smitten and eager as he leaned close, his lips nearly brushing yours as Doyoung stumbled back into the living room empty-handed. You fell back in surprise, craning your neck to see him in the dark.

“Alright,” Doyoung laughed, “I’m less capable than I thought.”

“It’s okay! I’ll grab them.” You rolled and got up, feeling your way down the hall. You wrenched open the difficult door of the hall closet and grabbed all the blankets you could get ahold of, as well as some extra pillows from yours and Ten’s rooms. Softly, you padded back down the hallway but stopped short, listening in on a hushed conversation happening in the living room.

_“Yuta, just knock it off already, you had your chance.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. It’s my turn.”_

_“_Turn?!_ What is this, grade school?”_

_“Oh, shut up. You hardly know her, anyhow.”_

_“And you do? I thought this was your first time here, too.”_

_“What does that prove? We help each other with assignments, we talk, we eat together. Plenty more than you can say.”_

_“And I want to do all those things with her, you tool.”_

_“And more?”_

_“Jesus, don’t make me sound like the bad guy when you clearly want that, too.”_

You gracefully waltzed back into the living room, your mountain of blankets in hand and appearing to be none the wiser – even ignoring that Doyoung and Yuta would be sitting hip to hip in their fervor if it weren’t for the box of wine separating them. The duo immediately shut up and rose to their feet. Yuta grumbled something about finding the extra wine before making his way into the kitchen and stepping into his boots by the back door. Doyoung tossed another log on the fire before helping you with the blankets.

“Watch out for this guy,” Doyoung spoke quietly, “I think he’s up to something.”

“Up to something? What is this, Doyoung, _True Crime Stories_?”

“Want it to be?” Doyoung deadpanned, and you did your best to hide the shiver that ran down your spine as you set up a little blanket nest in front of the couch. You’d be hard pressed to deny you didn’t like this dark edge to how Doyoung spoke to you. For as goofy and neurotic as he could be, you knew there was something to him that he didn’t quite advertise. Maybe this sudden possessiveness was connected to that. Doyoung reached for you. It was barely even a reach, his fingertips daring to brush your hip and instantly retracting once Yuta shambled in through the back door, switching the wine from hand to hand to clap the snow off his shoulders and shucking his boots off.

It took a few tries of various pleas, cups of wine, appeals, and ego stroking to get the two men to calm down enough to focus their energy on hanging out with you rather than competing with each other. Eventually, you were all settled in a cuddle pile on the plush carpet, cheeks rosy and everyone a little more jolly as you hung out. You actually gave Doyoung a chance to enjoy hanging out with you outside of school. You found out that you had both belonged to the same film society but during different years, and now you both considered returning again. Yuta was thoroughly engaged while you actually got to know each other. You made a plan to go hiking together as long you also got to check out your favorite museum together some time. The boys nearly died when they realized they were wearing the same jeans – Yuta’s having been thrifted downtown years ago and Doyoung’s bought in perfect condition from an online reseller. In the dead of the night with the snow whistling outside, you finally started to feel drowsy. Your head rested on Yuta’s shoulder, feeling the soft rise and fall of his breath while you stroked Doyoung’s hair, who had curled up to lay his head on your lap. You were surrounded with the smell of pine and flowers and coffee, with two spare heartbeats lulling you to sleep.

You barely dozed off just as Yuta woke himself up with a soft snore. You glanced up, sharing a quiet laugh and locking eyes. It was only a moment. He took your fingers in his, thumbing the back of your hand as his gaze fell on your lips. You gave him the smallest nod and his lips were on yours, gentle and soft and warm. His scent tickled your nose in the heat of the living room, cranked up in intensity with each breath you took of him. You nearly forgot Doyoung in your lap as Yuta’s hand slid up your arm to stroke the pad of his thumb across your cheek. He kissed you again, smiling contently as you gladly sighed into him. In fact, you were so caught up in the moment that you hadn’t felt Doyoung’s arm around your waist until you turned back to catch him catching you.

“Having fun without me?” Doyoung asked plainly, raising his eyebrows in unamused assumption.

“Doyoung,” you gasped, only amplified as his charged silence. He made brief eye contact with Yuta, and then you, before his lips found yours as well. It was only a moment before he sat back. The three of you sat, stunned in the series of events that just transpired. What possibilities were even available now? Any consideration you’d been making towards either of them just multiplied in complexity and now all three of you waited in excruciating silence. Doyoung and Yuta shared an intense stare-down. Really, you barely had to be there. They each clutched one of your hands and you wondered if they’d be tempted to try and grab you for their own like a game of tug-of-war. This had to be settled.

In an impulsive decision, you looked to each of them before pressing a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips. A proud smirk graced his face as you turned to face a confused and somewhat hurt Yuta, only made more confused as you placed a quick kiss on his lips as well. You turned back to Doyoung. His pride had turned into the same look of confusion. “I like both of you,” you said simply, “so either we’ll have to make some tough decisions or learn to share.”

The boys looked to each other again, nodding in mutually bewildered acceptance of the situation before they both lunged into you. You gasped at the combined sensation, Yuta’s hot and eager lips peppering one side of your neck with nips and pecks as Doyoung’s lips lingered on the other side, methodical and patient. Their hands traveled up and down your body, Yuta searching and Doyoung wandering. Any time either of them happened to catch a kiss from you, the other instantly noticed and wanted one as well. Yuta’s hand slid across your tummy as his arms went to wrap around your waist, but Doyoung batted him away. Despite your request, not much sharing was coming too easily.

You spun and scooted away from the boys on the floor, facing them as they still crowded the space you had just been occupying. “If we can’t do this,” you spelled out calmly, “then we won’t.” Doyoung returned Yuta’s silent plea with contemptuous acceptance. He offered a hand to you to let you come near again. You hesitantly accepted, curious to see what his plan was. You were surprised as he led you into Yuta’s arms. Was he giving up?

“Yuta,” Doyoung said quietly, firmly, “I want to see you kiss her. Let me see if you’re as good at pleasing her as I’m going to be.”

You observed, wildly intrigued at what Yuta would do. His tongue poked at the inside of his cheek, cocking his head just the slightest bit in his threatened pride. He made his move. Yuta pulled you onto his lap, his strong hands running up your back and pulling you close. He gave you the smallest moment of hesitation before his lips grazed yours – just the smallest moment needed to fill you with adrenaline and make you gasp. Unlike before, his kiss was needy, but also leading. Your tongues barely had a chance to mingle when you caught Doyoung’s gaze out of the corner of your eye. He had risen to sit back on his heels, watching intently, his long fingers resting on the growing bulge in his jeans. You were suddenly made aware of Yuta’s own stiff erection pressed up under you.

Yuta tensed in his kiss as Doyoung slid – _prowled_ – closer, his fingertips brushing your hair back over your shoulder and making you shiver. Whatever power inside Yuta that allowed him to be simply wary of Doyoung rather than intimidated was impressive, as he cautiously didn’t stop kissing you, even as his grip around you tightened just the smallest bit. Almost like he was afraid to lose you. Doyoung gently guided your head back and away from Yuta, smirking at your shaky breath.

“Is he good?” His simple question was directed at you. You didn’t even take your eyes off Yuta’s as you nodded breathlessly, awaiting Doyoung’s next move. “Good. Let’s see what else he’s good at.”

Doyoung’s cool hands surprised you as they slipped under your sweater. Yuta backed his hands off of you, patiently and carefully waiting. Your sweater was lifted up over your breasts, the skin there instantly raising in goosebumps. You moaned softly as Doyoung’s fingers thumbed over your raised nipples and you couldn’t stifle your small smile as you noticed both boys perk up at the noise. Yuta took the hint and leaned down just enough to tentatively run his tongue over the sensitive nub. Doyoung gently pulled you back against his chest, sitting back and nuzzling your neck as Yuta sweetly licked and sucked on your nipples. He followed you forward, now leaning over you between your legs and alternating between your breasts to give them equal attention. Doyoung’s fingers walked down your belly, letting you get a good view as he dipped below the waistband of your jeans.

“Does that feel good?” Yuta asked. His tone suggested enthusiasm, but his wary gaze suggested a fog of jealousy still drifting through him. You hesitated, your heart racing while you nearly forgot to breathe.

“Answer him, baby.” Doyoung was confident, challenging you to pick a favorite as his lips grazed your ear.

“You’re both driving me crazy,” you breathed, your head swimming as both boys sank their teeth into you in teasing retaliation, Doyoung in your neck and Yuta in your breast. You observed as Doyoung’s free hand snaked around into Yuta’s hair. He froze, tense and on edge but his lips still on your chest. Doyoung firmly, gently tugged Yuta off of you, smirking at his grunt and signaling him to stay still as he began to unbuckle your belt. He slid your jeans down your chilly thighs, his hands caressing you as he pushed the denim down your legs, your panties following right behind. Yuta watched intently until the hand in his hair returned and led him down to your heat. You were still surprised at how cooperative Yuta was being as his warm lips ghosted over the soft lips of your pussy. Doyoung’s hands returned to your breasts as Yuta finally ran his tongue over your clit, tentatively sampling you before diving in and devouring you. You erupted into moans, already too turned on by the entire situation. Doyoung rolled your nipples in his slim fingers, pulling you back to kiss you and whisper playful teases at you.

“Is he good, baby?”

“He’s so good,” you whimpered, earning a groan out of Yuta between your legs.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please, Doyoung, I need more.”

Doyoung smiled graciously against your lips as he tugged on Yuta’s hair again. “You heard the boss, Yuta. She wants more. I say we get you to lay down and she can take a ride. Sound good?” Yuta nodded, probably looking just as lust-drunk as you as Doyoung eased out from behind you. He pulled Yuta up close to him, first running a finger through the slick that had coated his chin and feeding it back to him. Yuta made cautious eye contact, carefully sucking the juices off of the offered digit and closing his eyes with a thick groan as Doyoung leaned in to lick more off his face. “What do you say?” Doyoung asked, firmly cradling Yuta’s chin. “Doesn’t she deserve to ride your face?” Yuta nodded gratefully towards both of you, practically entranced as he reclined to lay back on the rug.

Both boys looked on, admiring as you slipped off your sweater and let it fall to the floor, all the layers underneath quickly following behind along with the jeans you finally kicked all the way off. You made a show of releasing Yuta’s straining cock from his jeans first, earning a choked groan out of him before you climbed up and let out your own breathy moan as you eased down onto his eager tongue. You pulled Doyoung closer and held onto him for support as you straddled Yuta’s face with your trembling thighs. Tentatively, you let your hand grip around Yuta’s firm cock, causing him to take the slightest pause at the sensation. You pumped his length in your hand as you gained more confidence, letting your hips rock back and forth on the tongue massaging your clit. Doyoung absently massaged your breasts, more consumed with watching you. Both sources of attention went straight to your head, making you dizzy with arousal. You were interrupted with Doyoung’s snarl in your ear as he noticed Yuta’s moans underneath you grow more earnest. Suddenly, his hand was on yours on Yuta’s cock, gently peeling your fingers away. He took the stiff erection into his hand, making Yuta jerk and exclaim from under you. You lifted just enough so Yuta could regard Doyoung.

“What are you doing?” The quiver in his voice wasn’t accusatory. Yuta may as well have been asking for directions. His voice slurred, thick with arousal.

“You’re getting a little carried away,” Doyoung soothed with a tone more fitting for comforting a child, “Don’t you think she gets to cum first?” Yuta whined, but he nodded enough for you both to notice. “Let her cum first,” he continued, “and then we’ll take care of you.” Doyoung took the small moan falling from your lips as a sign that Yuta had continued licking and shared a satisfied smirk with you. His hand remained firm on Yuta’s cock, and the sight alone was helping your orgasm build. Doyoung sweetly swept your hair back over your shoulder as your breathing grew more ragged, the climax quickly becoming inevitable. Both boys shuddered as your body contracted, your muscles clenching in waves as your light-headedness hit its peak. You slumped forward, hoping to escape from Yuta’s persistent tongue, but you were met with Doyoung’s warm hand pushing back down on your thigh. His slender fingers traveled down to Yuta’s hips, working at his jeans to push them down to his knees.

“You’re making a mess. You better keep going,” Doyoung slyly ordered, “if you stop before I say so then you won’t get to cum.” His hand had begun pumping at the hard cock in his grip, slowly but consistently traveling up and down the whole length. Yuta hesitated beneath you, but quickly clamped his hands down over your thighs as well to hold you in place. You cried out, the overstimulation seeming to prolong the passed orgasm. Doyoung’s smirk persisted, and you both loathed and loved the feeling it gave you, the rush it filled you with. Yuta could hardly keep up, stopping regularly to let out a pained moan from his delayed orgasm and giving you a welcome reprieve.

Soon, you were both begging Doyoung to call it off. Only when you both sounded close to tears did he seem to be satisfied. You gratefully collapsed off of Yuta, spilling onto the rug next to him as you tried to catch your breath. Yuta, however, did not get off that easily – literally. His fists balled up to his sides, he could only grit his teeth as Doyoung kept his tantalizingly slow pace. He struggled to keep from thrusting into the fist around his cock. “Please, Doyoung,” Yuta breathed, his eyes squeezed tight as he pleaded, “I need it. I feel like I’m gonna fucking pass out.” Doyoung couldn’t contain his pitying laugh. His hand was soaked in Yuta’s seeping precum. You felt the need to interfere – to challenge Doyoung and see where exactly his desires lay, as well as helping Yuta finally reach his orgasm. You gingerly fought your tired muscles to rise up to your knees, catching Doyoung’s attention before you hooked a finger into his waistband. You pulled at his belt and jeans, quickly getting his pulsing erection into your own warm grip and making him yelp. He instantly fell against you, his head on your shoulder. However, his hand still didn’t let up on Yuta. You watched, pleased at the scene that was oddly serene and severe at the same time, both boys breathing hard and outlined bright in the hot glow of the fire.

“Doyoung,” you spoke softly in his ear. Your free hand rose up to stroke his hair as his breath grew heavy, “haven’t I been good?”

“So good, baby,” he breathed.

“And Yuta? Hasn’t he been good?”

“Yes, he’s behaved himself,” Doyoung choked out against you. You stroked him swiftly and firmly, bringing him up to speed much too fast. It was nice to see that you were the exception to Doyoung’s dominance if you wanted.

“If I got to cum for being good, then so does he, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, baby.” With the simplest of reluctant replies, Doyoung was able to pick his head back up. He turned his gaze back to Yuta writhing on the floor. “You want to cum, right? That’s why you’ve been so good?”

“Yes, Doyoung, yes, please. I’ve been good. I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want just please let me cum.” Yuta was practically hoarse from his repressed orgasm, nearly seething as Doyoung quickened his pace to the breaking point and then quickly backed off.

“You know what you have to say, don’t you?” Doyoung smirked at the silent reply, Yuta desperately searching for the unapparent answer. The dominance had entirely returned. “What do we say when someone does something nice for us?”

“Th-thank you,” Yuta muttered, shivering from too much desire and lack of proper circulation.

“What was that?” Doyoung laughed, pretending not to hear.

“Thank you, Doyoung,” Yuta strained. His head pressed firmly back against the floor as he grit his teeth.

“Could you repeat that? I’m not sure I– oh Jesus_–_” Doyoung collapsed, nearly folding in half as you gripped his hard-on tightly.

“Doyoung,” you sweetly chided, “you made your point. Yuta will be grateful.” Yuta furiously nodded his head in agreement. Doyoung sighed, wincing as your hold on his cock lessened into a gentle caress, and finally regained his pace on the leaking erection in his hand. Yuta cried out a final 'thank you’, clawing at the rug underneath him as he finally shot out his orgasm. You instinctively leaned down, catching as much of the warm load as you could in your mouth, moaning at the erotic sensation. You sat back up, startled as Doyoung pulled you into a quick and heated kiss.

You both watched, amused as Yuta melted into the rug, his hair matted to his flushed face with a sheen of perspiration. His chest heaved as he finally was able to get his heart rate back down. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his forehead as he calmed down, and he gently held your hand. You caught Doyoung looking at you expectantly.

“My turn?”

“Hmm,” you pondered coyly, “am I ready for another round? You were pretty mean to Yuta just now. Do you deserve it?” Doyoung looked distressed, if only for a moment. You set his mind at ease with a stifled laugh as you pulled him close. You tugged at his sweater, peeling it off along with the thin shirt underneath and admired his toned chest before you lay down next to Yuta on the rug. Pulling the exhausted man into your arms, you pulled Yuta’s shirt off as well. “Is this alright?” You asked him, looking back and forth between him and Doyoung, “I know this wasn’t exactly what the three of us had in mind.”

“I’m fine, I think,” Yuta breathed, still coming back to earth, “I’m still coming to terms with that orgasm, but I’m definitely not feeling bad.”

“Definitely not bad,” Doyoung noted incredulously, “you’re still hard.” Looking down, you were equally impressed as you noticed he was right. Doyoung excused himself to grab a glass of water, leaving you and Yuta momentarily alone once more after he threw another log on the fire.

Yuta pulled you into his arms and rolled you on top of him, holding you close. He tucked a loose tendril of hair behind your ear, cupping your flushed face. “How about you? Are _you_ okay?” You nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course. This whole thing is surreal, but I’m enjoying myself. You seem to be enjoying yourself, too.” You let out a breathless giggle, referring to the soft head of Yuta’s cock kissing up against your dripping entrance. He smirked in return, gently rocking his hips up to dip the head inside. You shivered, suddenly letting out a surprised squeak as a firm set of hands began easing you down on the sore erection. You both groaned before regarding the presence behind you. Doyoung replied with a sly smile before reaching under your ass to shimmy Yuta’s pants all the way off. Somewhere between here and the kitchen, Doyoung had finished undressing as well.

“Jesus,” Yuta laughed, “you’re so quiet! We need to put a bell on you or something.”

“Sorry,” Doyoung chuckled, “you were having a moment. I just wanted to help it along.”

He certainly seemed to have had that effect. You already began slowly grinding your hips against Yuta’s cock, his own hips meeting yours the best they could in this position on the floor. Doyoung reached a hand out, groping and palming your ass as you rode. You both momentarily froze as his thumb brushed against your asshole.

“Sorry–!” Doyoung instantly apologized.

“No-no-no,” you quickly recovered, “it wasn’t bad.”

You nearly cooed when you noticed a blush crawl over Doyoung’s cheeks. Yuta was practically on another planet, too preoccupied to notice. “Are you… Are you shy about it?”

“I mean, I didn’t ask or anything–”

“Doyoung, none of us particularly asked anyone anything,” Yuta suddenly interjected.

“I’ve experimented plenty before, you know,” you said matter-of-factly. Doyoung babbled, half jealous, half bashful. Yuta raised an impressed eyebrow at you as he stifled a laugh. “Oh my god!” You laughed, playfully punching Doyoung in the arm, “You thought I’m innocent, didn’t you!”

Doyoung gave in, hanging his head and laughing shamefully. “Ugh, am I that obvious? I guess I had you figured wrong.”

“Is it a bad thing?” Yuta asked.

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Then…” You carefully proposed, “Do you want to try it with me?”

“Like… At the same time?”

You simply nodded in reply. Doyoung stared. Yuta stared. You officially surpassed both their expectations. You bit at your lip. “I always wanted to try,” you admitted. “Are you okay with it?” You directed at Yuta. He nodded expectantly, picking up his dropped pace underneath you and meeting your thrusts again. Grabbing Doyoung’s hand, you pulled him closer to the two of you. You pecked a kiss to his blushed cheek as he ran his fingertips back over the curve of your ass. The pad of his middle finger brushed the slick entrance of your pussy and up against the puckered hole above, making you both gasp and shiver as he gently pushed the digit into you. Though you had, in fact, experimented with anal both on your own and with a partner, you’d never had two partners to try this with before. The closest you had gotten was trying with an old boyfriend with the help of a dildo, and you’d given up from an impatient lack of proper care and preparation.

Doyoung was, of course, much more attentive, almost taking too much time to stretch you open. Surely, Yuta couldn’t hold off a second orgasm forever. You had to practically beg Doyoung to add another finger, assuring and reassuring him that you were fine and loving it. Replacing his slow hand on his member with your own, you hoped to coax him along and make him just a little more eager. “Please, please, Doyoung,” you breathed, “I need it. I need you in me, too.” He nodded earnestly, slowly pulling his fingers out of you. You arched into his touch as you felt his hands on your hips again.

“Hold on a second,” Doyoung chuckled darkly. You and Yuta took notice – his confidence was back. “I need to get wet real quick.” Just as you were about to question, Doyoung’s hands lifted you off of Yuta’s cock. Your protest was shocked into a sudden moan as Doyoung sank his whole length into your sopping wet heat. Yuta’s hands clutched onto your thighs, hypnotized into silence as Doyoung bounced you hard back against his cock. He teasingly pulled out, pushing you back onto Yuta’s aching dick before leaving you empty once more and impaling you again on himself. “There,” he soothed, running a surprisingly gentle hand down your back, “all lubed up and ready to go.” He eased back out of you and let you sink back down onto Yuta’s length. Yuta let out a satisfied groan to have you back down against him. Both boys’ eyes bore into you as the head of Doyoung’s cock finally eased up against your hole, watching as your moans turned to whines as you slowly, persistently took the length inside of you.

Your thighs trembled and you leaned forward, resting your forehead on Yuta’s chest and arching your ass up to meet Doyoung’s hips. Both of them caressed you, whispering sweet praise and encouragement until Doyoung was fully rested inside of you. You finally sat back up, realizing that both boys’ eyes were locked on each other. “Holy shit,” you panted, “I feel so…”

“It’s oddly intimate, right?” Yuta laughed quietly, fluttering his eyes shut at the sensation of Doyoung nestled tight up against him through your walls.

“_Goddamn _– That’s definitely a word for it,” Doyoung agreed, his hold on your hips wavering from the stimulation.

“Doyoung – Yuta – _Somebody_ please move,” you whined, your hips fighting on which direction to move. Tentatively, the three of you figured out a rhythm that worked: you moving back with Doyoung’s thrusts, and moving forward with Yuta’s. You took your time, feeling each other out and enjoying the drawn out sensation.

“Yuta,” Doyoung moaned out, “how have you not cum again yet?”

“My refractory period is dumb,” Yuta struggled, “sometimes I’ll stay hard but won’t cum for an eternity. Guess it’s one of those times, except _this_ is bringing me dangerously close.”

“Oh, thank god,” Doyoung hissed, “I felt like a dick getting close already.”

“I’m not surprised, I mean you haven’t even orgasmed once yet.”

“Uh–”

The three of you grinded to a sudden halt. You craned your neck to gaze back at Doyoung, the blush returning to your cheeks.

“When?!” You laughed.

“Uh… Earlier. When I went to the bathroom. Took care of some tension.”

“My _bathroom_, Doyoung?!” You and Yuta failed to keep down a guffaw.

“Stop or I’ll never cum again.” Doyoung’s head lolled back as he sighed in embarrassment. You reached to squeeze his hand on your hip, but were surprised as Yuta beat you to it.

“Don’t be so dramatic and help us cum,” Yuta playfully jabbed. Doyoung gave him a thankful smile and you yelped as his thrusts resumed behind you. Amazingly, the shared real estate inside you meant that Doyoung’s cock angled Yuta’s just enough right into your g-spot in this position. In fact, they’d been collectively pounding up against it this whole time, surprising you as you felt a rare penetrative orgasm approaching.

“Holy shit,” you moaned desperately, “you’re both going to make me cum if you keep this up.”

“That’s as bright of a sign as we’re going to get,” Doyoung laughed, “and not too soon, either.”

“I’ll fucking say. I’ve been holding back for the past two minutes.”

“Wait,” Doyoung blurted, “wait-wait-wait I’m just about there–”

“Hurry up, then,” you cried out, “oh, Jesus–!”

Your legs clamped down around Yuta, the erratic pulsing of your muscles pulling both his and Doyoung’s orgasms out of them, eventually syncing all three of you together. You lay in a heap, breathing each other in and finally collapsing into a pile as both boys gently eased out of you.

“Do you need anything?” Doyoung offered. You weakly smiled and shook your head, rocking up onto your feet and teetering like a fawn down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up.

You gazed in the mirror, face flushed and glowing and your hair a ruffled mess. What did this mean for the three of you? Would it be possible to figure out an arrangement that would work for all of you? You grabbed a couple towels and washcloths and a pack of wet wipes before making the trek back down the hall. You paused just short of the living room, not wanting to interrupt the conversation inside. As you peered around the corner, both boys were wrapped up in blankets by the fire, hip to hip.

“– _Yeah, I’m fine. Great, even._” Yuta assured, sounding a bit dazed, still.

“_I’m glad. I’ve just never… You know?_”

“_Me neither… Wait, really? You’ve never been in a threesome, or with a guy?_”

“_Uh, yes._”

“_Seriously?! You’re a natural. I mean, as far as I can tell._”

“_How flattering._”

“_Oh, I’m teasing, you big baby. You’re a natural slut. A real manwhore._”

“_Yuta, oh my god_–”

“_Definitely a good dom, that’s for sure._”

“_Yuta – wait, really?_”

“_Yeah! That edging was, uh, heh, pretty great. I could really be down for that again._”

You could see Doyoung’s blush in the glow of the fire even from where you stood.

“_That is_,” Yuta teased, “_if you’re not still going to be all territorial._”

“_Well, she’s nobody’s territory. We’re not dealing with flags, here. But I see what you mean. I had you figured wrong, too, I guess. I’m sorry about that._”

“_Hey, don’t worry; it’s kind of cute, if not a little obnoxious_.”

“I think it’s cute, too.” You finally interrupted, emerging from the dark with your supplies. The boys backed up about a foot away from each other, getting a laugh out of you.

You probably had nothing to worry about. Not even the assignment. Not even the snow outside. In fact, you wanted the snow to last forever.

❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️💙❄️

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a Mystery Member fic on skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!


End file.
